Frosted Pages
by enchantress99
Summary: ROTG AU: When Hermione goes to visit her aunt and cousins over the summer after first year, she meets Jack Overland. The two slowly become best friends, and when she reaches sixth year, their friendship grows into something more. But with the war, and a broken friendship with Harry and Ron, what will happen with the two? Full summary inside. Human!Jack; Jack/Hermione
1. The Beginning

**Hi everybody!**

**So, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Full Summary: When Hermione goes to her Aunt's house for the summer after first year, she expects a normal vacation. Then, she meets Jackson Overland. The two become the best of friends over the summer. When tragedy strikes in Hermione's life, Jack is there to comfort her. When her friendship with HArry and Ron breaks, Jack is her shoulder to cry on. During the summer of their sixth year, the friendship grows into something more. With the war, and some obnoxious and prying students, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter, or from Rise of the Guardians.**

**Hermione POV**

"Mi-mi!" eleven year-old Hermione Granger smiled at her young two year-old cousin, Sophie Bennet.

"Hi Soph!" she said, picking her up and hugging her tightly. Sophie giggled, and wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck.

"Hermione!" Sophie's brother, six year-old Jamie, ran out of his house and hugged her. Hermione had come over for the summer to stay with the two kids and their mother, Hermione's godmother. The young boy dragged his cousin back into his house.

"Hi Aunt Grace." Hermione said, laughing as she passed her favorite relative, who was shaking her head at her son, "Hello, Hermione" and Jamie pulled her into the living room as sat her on the couch.

"Tell us about the British school!" he said, looking at her with his wide baby brown eyes. Hermione smiled at him. While the two young Bennets' father had been a Muggle, their mother was a pure-blood, making Sophie and Jamie both half-bloods.

"Well, it's a big castle, with a bunch of passages. We have classes for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and a bunch of others. Our teachers are amazing, and the castle is filled with ghosts." Hermione started, holding Sophie in her lap as Jamie gazed at her with awe. Grace sat down next to her son.

"I remember Hogwarts well. Is Sir Nicholas still there?" she asked, and Hermione nodded.

"He's the ghost of Gryffindor, which is my house. We're the brave ones. There's also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Slytherin is filled with evil people who don't care about anyone but their house-mates. Ravenclaws are smart, and Hufflepuffs are very kind." Hermione said, and Sophie giggled again.

"Did you make any friends?" Jamie asked, leaning on the couch, nearly falling off. Hermione laughed.

"Yes I did. Their names are Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She said, and her aunt stared at her in shock.

"The Harry Potter?" she asked, and Hermione nodded again.

"They're both very nice. Mum and Dad are excited for me." She said. Grace smiled.

"That's wonderful, Hermione. I remember when me and your mother met. I was fresh out of my seventh year of Hogwarts, and I had gotten lost in the middle of London. Your mum met me, and she invited me to have lunch with her. It was all uphill from there. When I told her that I was a witch, she was so interested, and wouldn't stop asking questions. We were so close." Grace said, and Hermione smiled back at her aunt. Then, there was a knock at the door. Jamie jumped up.

"Emma!" he yelled, and ran to the door. Hermione looked at Grace with questioning eyes.

"It's our neighbors, the Overlands. A single mother, and her two kids. Her daughter, Emma, is Jamie's age, and she has a son named Jack, who's actually your age." She said, and Hermione stood as Jamie, and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran into the room.

"This is my cousin, Hermione. Hermione, this is my best friend, Emma." Jamie said, and Hermione shook the girl's hand as best she could while holding Sophie, who waved at the brown-haired girl.

"Please to meet you, Emma." She said. Jamie turned to his friend with a gleeful expression.

"Hermione goes to Hogwarts." He said, and Emma's eyes lit up.

"The really pretty castle school?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Hermione looked at her, surprised.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" she asked.

"That's all Jamie ever talks about, and our family is a mix of purebloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-borns." A boy said. Hermione turned to the doorway, and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair, and warm brown eyes staring back at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said, holding her hand out towards him. The boy smirked, and shook her hand.

"Jackson Overland. You can call me Jack." He said. A woman walked in behind him, along with Grace.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Hermione. I'm Mrs. Overland. My husband was English, and he went to Hogwarts. I, however, went to the United School of Magic here in the States." She said, and Hermione curtsied slightly, and set her little cousin down as she sat on the couch.

"I'm only in my first year there, but I love it." she said. Jack sat down next to her.

"Same here. I'm in my first year at USM. It's really cool, and on weekends I get to be at home." he said. Hermione turned to him.

"Are there ghosts at your school?" she asked, and Jack nodded.

"Really creepy and keep-to-themselves lot." he said, grinning, and Hermione laughed.

"Sounds like the Slytherins." she said, making the boy laugh.

"So, Hermione. How long are you here in America?" Mrs. Overland asked.

"I'm here for the summer, and then I'll fly back to England, and take the train to Hogwarts." Hermione said. Sophie slowly stood, and walked over to her cousin.

"Mi-mi!" she said excitedly, reaching up towards the bushy-haired witch. Hermione giggled, and picked up the blonde.

"Jamie and Sophie weren't talking about anything besides you coming to visit for the past month. Whenever me and Em came over to the house, or they came over to ours, all they talked about was Hogwarts and you." Jack said, smiling fondly at the siblings. Hermione smiled and kissed her cousin's head.

"They're like my siblings. I've never really felt as close to anyone as I do to Jamie and Sophie. I would do anything for them." she said, clutching Sophie closer as the blonde leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder. Jack's smiled grew wider.

"I feel the same about Emma. She's basically my best friend." he said. Hermione looked over her slowly sleeping cousin's head, and smiled at the brown-haired boy next to her, feeling a type of kinship with him.

**Please review!**

**You all are awesome.**

**Until next time, my wizards and guardians!**

**Enchantress**


	2. Friendship Starts

**Hi everybody!**

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione sat next to Jack by a large lake. Trees were all around it as the two talked. For the past two months, they had both grown closer to each other, and had become inseparable. Through water gun fights, water balloon ambushes on their cousins/sister, they had barely gone without each other.

"So when are you going back?" Jack asked.

"About two weeks." Hermione said.

"This has officially been the best summer ever. I can't believe it's almost over." Jack said, falling onto the grass. Hermione giggled, and joined him, their hands next to each other's. Hermione smiled at her friend.

"We'll write to each other, won't we Jack?" she asked, and he nodded, grinning back at her.

"Poor Winter." he said, and Hermione laughed. Winter was Jack's owl, and they had talked about how the owl would be exhausted after every trip.

"At least you only need her to communicate with me. You know that Harry has a snowy owl, too?" she asked, and Jack shook his head.

"What's it like, being friends with him?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"Difficult. He's so nice, and he's funny, but we had our first adventure at the end of the year, and our friend Ron nearly died. He's a good boy, though." she said, thinking of their last week in Hogwarts, and how long her friends had been in the hospital wing. Jack laughed.

"You sound like an adult. 'They're good boys.' " he said, smirking. Hermione punched his arm as best she could from her position.

"I admit, they're not as fun as being with you." she admitted, "Honestly, I'm nervous to go back this year. There's this kid in Slytherin, who's such a jerk. He hates all Muggle-Borns, especially me. I'll just have to concentrate on my studies." Jack grinned at her, then stood.

"Of course!" he said, and reached brushed his pants off.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, standing as well. Jack turned towards the lake. "Jack? Are you al-" Hermione's question was cut off with a shriek as her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her into the lake with him. The eleven year-old was surprisingly strong, and Hermione's attempts to release herself from her friend's grasp were futile.

"You, Miss Granger, needed to cool off." Jack said, laughing. Hermione splashed him roughly.

"Not funny at all, Jack!" she exclaimed, but she slowly began to smile. Jack grinned, knowing his work had done its magic. Hermione stood, and walked over to her friend, seeing as the water was only to her waist. She suddenly jumped on top of Jack, and dunked him underneath the water. He came up, gasping, while Hermione laughed.

"Mione!" he yelled, and Hermione began to swing away from him as they chased each other around the lake, laughing.

"Hermione! Time for lunch!" Jamie called for his cousin an hour later, only to find her and Jack lying on the bank of their pond, soaking wet, and breathless with laughter and joy.

"Jack! What happened?" Emma asked, standing next to Jamie. Jack grinned at his sister.

"Hermione was getting a bit too grown-up for my taste, so I pulled her into the lake." he said, and the two stood up.

"Wow. Of course you did." Emma said, giggling. Hermione smiled at her cousin.

"Come on. Let's go have lunch, and hopefully Sophie will sleep heavily enough that we won't wake her with the movie." she said, and the four walked back together to their respective houses.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hermione stood at the airport terminal with her cousins, aunt, and the OVerlands.

"Write to us, darling." Grace said, hugging her niece and kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled.

"Of course, Auntie." she said, and Jamie hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Bye 'Mione." he said, and Hermione hugged him back just as tightly.

"Love you, Jamie." she said, kissing the top of his head. Jamie smiled and pulled back, and Hermione kissed Sophie's cheek, who was being held by her aunt.

"Where Mi-Mi going?" Sophie asked, looking at her cousin with her big green eyes. Hermione grinned.

"I gotta go back to school, Soph. I'll see you soon, though. Don't worry." she said. Emma gave her a hug next.

"Keep an eye on Jack, alright Em?" Hermione asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"Have fun at school!" the younger girl said. Mrs. Overland smiled, and hugged Hermione.

"It was wonderful spending the summer with you, dear." she said, and Hermione smiled back.

"Yes it was, Mrs. Overland. I hope to see you next year!" she replied. Finally, Hermione turned to her best friend. Jack grinned, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, 'Mione." he said, and Hermione hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his hoodie.

"I'll miss you more, Jack. I'll write every chance I get to all of you." she said, and pulled away as the announcement for boarding called. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes, and smiled at the people gathered in front of her.

"I'll see you all next year." she said, and walked into the hallway, stopping halfway to wave. Jack waved back with heavy enthusiasm, while Jamie was waving while crying. Hermione smiled, and walked onto her plane.

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Please review.**

**Until next time my Guardians and Wizards!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. COS Highlights

**Hello everyone!**

**Hope you all enjoy the next installment of Frosted Pages!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one for HP or ROTG.**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione walked up the stairs to her dormitory, where Lavender Brown and Padma Patil were already there, giggling and talking about their summers.

"Hi guys." Hermione said, smiling at the other two. They smiled back at her.

"So, Hermione. What did you do this summer?" Padma asked. Hermione knelt down by her trunk and took her pajamas out to get changed.

"Oh, I just went to visit my aunt and cousins in America." she said, and took out a picture to show them. She went into a smaller room to change, and came out to see her two friends cooing over the picture.

"Oh my gosh! They are adorable!" Lavender gushed. Hermione laughed as she put her robes back into her trunk, and took out a sweatshirt to slip over her pajamas.

"Thanks. I love those two more than anything. Sophie's two, and Jamie's turning seven soon." she said. Padma flopped down onto her bed.

"I've always wanted to go to America. Anyway, we'd better get some sleep. Classes tomorrow!" she said, and Hermione and Lavender nodded.

"You're right, Padma. Goodnight girls." Lavender said, and Hermione lay down on her bed, and drew the curtains around herself. Sleep slowly claimed her, as dreams floated into her mind of her, her cousins, and her friends.

**End of Term**

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall during breakfast. The basilisk had been defeated, Hagrid had cleared his name, and Hermione had been healed from being paralyzed.

"Ohhhh! Look at that gorgeous owl!" Lavender cooed from her seat, and Harry and Ron looked up, along with everyone else, to see a snowy owl flying into the hall with the others.

"Is that Hedwig?" Ron asked Harry, who shook his head. Hermione looked up as well, and grinned, knowing which owl it was.

"Its' got a Howler!" Neville exclaimed, terrified, and everyone noticed the bright red envelope in the owl's claws. Hermione's eyes widened as Winter landed in front of her.

"Oh crap." she muttered, thinking it was from her aunt. Her friends looked highly surprised at the recipient of the Howler.

"Hermione's got a Howler? Shocker!" Seamus said, shocked, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, many of whom were staring at the brainiac with wide eyes. Hermione took the letter from Winter.

"Auntie's going to kill me." she thought, and opened it, not bothering to hide it from the rest of the students gathered there, knowing she couldn't. Hermione was surprised, however, when the voice coming from the Howler was not her aunt's.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU GET PARALYZED BY A BASILISK? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AND SO WAS EVERYONE ELSE! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! GRACE WAS FREAKING OUT WHEN YOUR MUM AND DAD CALLED HER, AND JAMIE WAS CRYING IN HIS ROOM FOR A WEEK AND SOPHIE THOUGHT YOU DIED! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO PRATS POTTER AND WEASLEY, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM REGRET EVER INVOLVING YOU IN THEIR ADVENTURES!" Jack's voice roared from the letter, and Hermione smiled at her best friend's voice, "NEXT TIME, YOU'D BETTER NOT ACT LIKE THE BRAINIAC LIKE YOU ARE. ANYWAY, I BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU GETTING PARALYZED, OR ELSE I'M GOING TO KEEP SENDING YOU HOWLERS WORSE THAN THIS ONE, BECAUSE NEXT TIME I'M INVOLVING JAMIE AND GRACE. BE CAREFUL, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN A WEEK." The letter burst into flames, and Hermione blinked.

"Well." she said, and smiled at Winter, who had stood there silently the entire time. Hermione reached into her bag, and pulled out two letters. She stroked the owl's head."These are for Jack and Auntie, like normal. Rest before you take them, alright?" Winter took the letters, and flew out of the hall, towards the owlery. Hermione then noticed that the entire hall was staring at her.

"Who was that?" George asked, looking at the pile of ashes on the table. Hermione shrugged.

"No one." she said, and Ron scowled.

"Didn't sound like no one." he said, and Harry nodded.

"He seemed to know a lot about you." he said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's any of our business, is it?" she said. George and Fred burst into laughter.

"He called Harry and Ron prats!" they said together, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Hermione smiled. Lavender looked at her.

"He mentioned Jamie and Sophie. Is he American?" she asked, and Hermione granted the girl with a nod.

**At Platform 9 3/4**

Hermione walked off the train, closely followed by Harry and Ron. As the trio pulled their trolleys behind them, Hermione spotted her parents standing with the Weasleys.

"There they are!" she told the boys, and the three walked towards them. Before they reached them, Hermione was flung backwards slightly by a small body, that was shaking.

"'Mione!" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Jamie?" she asked, and the young boy looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I was so scared!" he exclaimed, and Hermione hugged her cousin tightly.

"I'm alright, buddy." she said, gently releasing him, but keeping one arm around him as she continued pulling her trolley behind her. Ron and Harry had gone on ahead, and were now talking to the Weasleys. Hermione smiled at her parents, and at her aunt and cousin.

"Mi-mi's alright!" Sophie said from her mother's arms. Hermione's parents pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank goodness." Mrs. Granger said, kissing her head. Hermione was released, and then was hugged by her aunt.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Grace said, and the young witch smiled at her family.

"I can't believe you all came!" she exclaimed, and Jamie giggled, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Jack was so mad. He almost came here with us!" her cousin said, and Hermione felt touched by her friend. Harry and Ron came to stand next to her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry said, and Hermione's mother smiled at the two boys.

"Hello, Harry. Hello Ron." she said, and Jamie stood closer to Hermione as Harry turned to him.

"Jamie, meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione told her younger cousin. Jamie's eyes grew wide, but he kept silent for some reason. Grace looked at her son.

"Jamie? You alright?" she asked, and Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, Mom." he said quietly, and Ron snorted.

"I think he's just a bit awe-struck at Mr. Potter here." he said, clapping his friend on the back. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shall we leave, ladies?" Mr. Granger asked, and Hermione smiled at her father, and nodded.

"I'll write to you both." she said, hugging both friends. They smiled at her as she left. Jamie jumped onto her back as they all turned to leave.

"I missed you, 'Mione." he said into her ear, and Hermione grinned.

"I missed you too, Jamie." she replied.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**You all are the greatest.**

**See you next time wizards and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Two New Friends

**Hello everyone!**

**Hope you all enjoy the next installment of Frosted Pages!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one for HP or ROTG.**

**Jack POV**

"HERMIONE!" Jack ran out of his house as soon as his best friend stepped out of her aunt's car. He caught her up in a tight hug.

"Jack! Merlin, don't suffocate me!" Hermione giggled, hugging him back just as tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" Jack exclaimed, setting her down. She looked up at him with a happy smile, which Jack gladly returned.

"I missed you so much. Malfoy was absolutely awful this year, with the Chamber of Secrets and everything." Hermione said, shivering slightly. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Do I need to fly to England to teach this Pure Blooded git a lesson?" the brown-haired twelve-year old growled. Hermione laughed.

"No, you don't. And speaking of gits, Harry and Ron aren't too happy that you called them gits." she said. Jack grinned innocently.

"They deserved it. They almost got you killed." he retorted, shrugging. Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged him again.

"Merlin, you're the best, Jack." she told her friend. Jack put an arm around her shoulders, and together, they walked back to Jack's house, where Emma and Mrs. Overland were waiting to greet Hermione.

**Middle of Summer**

**Neutral POV**

Jack was walking with Hermione around their neighborhood when he spotted a familiar face.

"Abby? David?" he shouted, and two head turned his way. Identical smiles lit up the others' faces.

"Jack!" Abby ran towards him and gave him a large hug. Hermione stood slightly to the side, waiting to be introduced. Jack grinned at his friends, then brought Hermione forward.

"Guys, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet Abigail Smith and David Jacobs**(A/N- Yes, Newsies name!). **David and Abby go to USM with me. We're in the same year." Jack said, and Hermione smiled at them. David nudged his friend with his elbow.

"So this is the British girl you wouldn't shut up about!" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down low. Hermione blushed slightly as Abby giggled.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Jack asked, avoiding the slightly awkward moment.

"We were going to go to the park, just to hang out. You two want to join us?" Abby asked, and Jack looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. And you guys can tell me more about what it's like to go to USM!" Hermione said happily. The four walked, laughing, to the park, where they found a spot of grass in the shade, and sat down.

"Well, USM is a mix of pure bloods, Muggle borns, and half-bloods. Everyones really nice, except for the ghosts of course. The teachers are nice, and we get to see our families over the weekends. How about you, Hermione?" David asked the bushy-haired English girl.

"Well, Hogwarts is basically the same; it's a gigantic castle, and it's surrounded by a huge forest. There's fierce house separation. The Gryffindors, which is my house, hates the Slytherins, and vice versa. The ghosts are really nice, and so are most of the teachers. There's one teacher who's mean to everyone, except for the Slytherins. I have my own small group of friends, which is really just two people: Ron Weasley, a pure blood, and Harry Potter, a half-blood." Hermione said. David and Abby seemed slightly awed.

"Wow. That sounds incredible. And what's Harry Potter like?" David asked, and Hermione sighed.

"He's nice, but he's very reckless. He has a knack for getting into trouble." she replied. The four talked together for nearly two hours, and became very close, just like Jack and Hermione had become. When Jack checked the time, his eyes widened.

"Great! Mom and Mrs. Bennet are going to kill us!" he yelped, and Hermione looked down. It was nearly four o'clock.

"We'de better get going, Jackie." Hermione said, standing up. She and Jack bid goodbyes to David and Abby, and left.

"They're great. I'm glad you got to meet them, 'Mione." Jack said as they reached the Bennet's house. Hermione smiled.

"They're really nice. Thanks for introducing me to them." she said as she went into her aunt's house.

**End of Summer**

**Hermione POV**

Just like last summer, Hermione was joined by her aunt, cousins, and the Overlands at the airport. This time, however, David and Abby had received permission from their parents to accompany Jack and Hermione to the airport.

"So, I'll see you all next summer, like usual." Hermione said, as she gave her two cousins a hug. Sophie let go as she did, but Jamie held on.

"I'm not letting you go. Last time I did, you almost died." the brunette boy said fiercely. Hermione chuckled at her younger brother figure.

"Jamie, listen to me: I'll write you whenever I can, and I promise not to get into any trouble, if you keep an eye on Soph. Deal?" she said, kneeling down to his height. Jamie looked up at her with wide eyes, and nodded.

"Deal, 'Mione." he agreed, and Hermione squeezed him tightly before letting go, and hugging her aunt.

"Have fun, sweetheart. We'll be waiting for you here." Grace said to her niece, kissing her head. Hermione smiled, and gave a hug to Emma and Mrs. Overland.

"Keep an eye on Jamie, Em, will you?" the brown-haired witch asked the younger girl, who grinned, and nodded. SHe then turned to David and Abby.

"I'm so happy that I met the two of you! We really need to keep in touch over the year." Hermione said, hugging the two of them together.

"Of course! I'll write every week. Winter won't know what hit her." Abby said, finally happy to have another girl in their group. Hermione giggled, and turned to hug her best friend. Jack grinned at her, and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, 'Mione." he whispered into her hair. Hermione hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'll miss you more, Jackie." she whispered back. He smiled, and kissed her cheek before breaking away. Hermione waved one more time to the group of people, and then turned to board her plane. Little did she know how soon she would be seeing them again.

**Da da DAAAAAAA(Belt from Croods)**

**What will happen in Hermione's third year?**

**Find out next time!**

**Stay strong, wizards and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
